It'll All Be All Right
by NoctisXV
Summary: How much do you care for someone who you've been with for in a long time? Will you trust his/her words? *Dedicated to Dynasty101Warriors*


**A/N: This is the last of the 3 monday dedication fics. Next week in any day, I will release a 5 Chapter Dedication Fic. I was having a hard time on what to do with the plot but eventually, A light brightened in my mind. :3**

**Anyway, Hope you guys enjoy... Don't forget to review. :3**

***Dedicated to Dynasty101Warriors***

* * *

><p>Inside the room in the an alpine resort, A man prepared to walk out of his room. He didn't forget to wear his trench coat since it was very snowy outside but no blizzard. He took his shoes and placed his foot on each before stepping outside. When he went to the reception area, There, He saw his lover of 5 Years sitting while waiting for him. His lover went to his side at the first sight of him.<p>

"Hey, Where you going?"

"Just a walk. Wanna come?"

How could she refuse a time with her lover.

They went outside the resort to see the view of people enjoying the ski resort. The two had already tried in the previous day. But for the day, They will roam around hand in hand just as his lover had wanted to, All they wanted was the company of each other. Though the two won't just say 'just the two of them'.

"Sis!"

The two looked at where the voice was coming from. As it turned out, It was only the younger Farron with a fruit-flavored cotton candy in hand. Together with her is her fiancé, Snow.

"Hey guys. Where have you been?"

"Well, Snow went up to ski. But didn't happen since there was no skis available."

"I see. Well, You two go enjoy yourselves." The older Farron said.

The two couples went to their opposite directions with the older Farron and her lover heading to a slope. As they walked their way, The two enjoyed a very soft conversation.

"Do you remember?"

"What?" He asked.

"You know. When we were in junior high."

Then his memory blinked in his thoughts.

"Oh. That."

He remembered that he threw a snow ball at her to let her know that he there to be with her. At the same day, They also shared their first kiss sitting on a picnic table making snow men. He decided to let her do it again. Her lover made a snow ball and moved a bit father before he throwing it. The snow ball hits her left shoulder and wiped it off her.

"Who are you meeting?"

"Someone." He said.

After they reenacted their moment, The two went to a picnic table that looked like the one they sat on in their first play time in the snow. And they didn't forget the snowman. He named his snowman as Night while She named her snow woman as Light.

"Hey Noct, Should snowmen have smiles?"

"Well, I'm putting a smile at mine."

The two were proud of their handwork. Her lover took her snowwoman and met with his snowman. Their faces met as if they were kissing. His lover blushed at the sight of it.

"They're kissing." She said, smiling.

"You're jealous."

Realizing his teasing, She leaned in and pecked his cheeks. Noctis looked at his lover, surprised and smiling as She says;

"There, Now YOU won't get jealous."

He smiled at her statement. He directed his attention once more to the two snow figures kissing and just like in the past, He realized that he could do the same thing only that it was a more surprising kiss. He looked at her and leaned his face in.

"Light."

"Hmm" She said, turning her head around facing him.

Just like that, He leaned in and their lips met just like their first kiss. But Lightning placed her arms around him and share a passionate kiss with Noctis getting on top of her and falling into the snowy ground. He broke off the kiss afterwards.

"Memories." She uttered.

"I wish we can be together."

"Wait just a few years."

Later, The two went to a night market where they roamed around as they waited for the evening fireworks to boom in the evening sky. Lightning rested herself on his shoulder while His arm was around her. Serah described the two as a cute couple. Lightning didn't like them being called cute but eventually accepted her sister's compliment.

Afterwards, They went to watch an open house orchestra. There, Instruments played charmingly and the notes flew in the air, sounding the harmony of the piece being played. It was Beethoven's Symphony No. 7. Noctis and Lightning fell in love with the song. The two looked on and enjoyed as notes that made the instruments play became more pleasant.

"Why'd they call it symphony?" She asked.

"They're composed for an orchestra to play such as that. Usually contains one movement. Beethoven composed 9 different symphonies. No. 7 is my favorite."

"Wow. Do you admire him so much?"

"Yeah. My mom was a pianist and I hoped of being one too. But I want to take this chance before I reach 30."

"Quite a dream. I'm sure you'll do, someday."

"I will."

The two felt the breeze gush into them. They felt the cool air and felt relaxation as it comforted their bodies for a bit. Lightning looked at her lover to see his face feel the breeze. She also felt the breeze and her hair was being blown. A smile emanated her face. She went to her lover and locked her arms around him.

"Noct, When you become a pianist, Will you compose a piece about you and me. Then, We can play it in our wedding."

"Sure Light, But why are you talking about those kinds of things?"

"Well, I'm afraid of losing you."

Noctis was shocked at her sentence. But He also feared that He might lose her in his life but with his love and determination, He was making a promise. Before he could say it, He had to be sure of himself and avoid lying to his lover.

"I'll be holding your hand." He grunted.

Her embrace was soft as if he felt like a pillow stuffed with cotton. He placed his hand on hers. How he hoped for something to make their bond last. He loved this woman and he promise her that He'll be holding her hand. Surely, He was every woman's dream. His face was handsome and his mind was sharp. How he hoped that none would come in between him and her lover. He was only dedicated to only one woman.

Suddenly, He felt his mind light and his eyes looked like they were going to spin. He didn't feel any pain. Lightning noticed this and wondered what's wrong.

"Noct, Are you ok?"

"I am, Really-"

Suddenly, He loses consciousness and falls to the ground. Lightning went to his lover, trying to wake him up.

"Noctis?! Noctis! Noctis!" She bawled, Trying to wake him up.

Later in their resort room, Lightning looked at her lover, resting on the bed. The window was closed and the curtains blocked the light coming inside the room. She was relieved that He was only shaken and had a headache. After Snow, who was a trained physician had given him treatment, He was getting better.

Lightning went to him and took her position on the king-sized bed. She laid down and placed her arms around his abdomen. Tears escaped her eyes as worry still lurks in her thoughts. She didn't want to lose him. She knows that inside Noctis, He would keep his promise.

Later, She fell into a slumber.

Early in the morning, Noctis woke up to find her lover's eyes open. Her arms were across his body. She was this worried.

"What happened?"

"You had a headache then you lost consciousness. I called Snow then we took you back here. I was so worried."

Noctis placed his arms around his lover and embraced her close.

"You're such a worried girl about me."

"Promise me that-" But she was cut off with her lover's finger in a stance of trying to tell her to be quiet.

"Shh." He grunted.

"It'll all be all right." He said.

Then he stroked her lover's cheek and leaned in. Their lips met passionately. This passionate moment made the two felt warmth. The two ceased it a bit later.

"Really?" She asked. "Then please, Don't leave me."

"I will."

She couldn't ask for more but that.

The two leaned in once more and share a passionate moment.

Just the two of them, together.

**~Fin **


End file.
